


Lovely in Lace

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, HQ Thirstmas, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Riding, Slight Voyeurism, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Wet & Messy, idk is it voyeurism if you're watching yourself in the mirror??, insecure kageyama, slight subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Tobio accidentally surprises his Alpha with an early Christmas gift hidden under his sweats...
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 476
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020, stories that touched me





	Lovely in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> **For Day Six of HQ Thirstmas: Omegaverse / Voyeurism**
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for _months_ , just Osamu going feral because Tobio is soooo not the lingerie type. And voila! The perfect excuse to write it! Also I just love the idea of both of them losing their cool over one another because they're known for being more stoic and chill--with the occasional angry outburst ofc.

Tobio was a creature of comfort. He preferred sweats and tees and hoodies over anything else. He still put on jeans and nice sweaters when necessary but soft, loose, worn in. He'd worn a pair of tight fitted jeans on his first date with Osamu at Yachi's urging, which got him a lot of appreciative stares and the hottest make out session of his life--up to that point anyway--but other than that, he definitely wasn't into anything restrictive.

This was an exception.

And also Hinata's fault.

Okay, maybe not entirely the dumbass’ fault. Tobio could admit he was partially to blame and could’ve said “no” or backed out at any moment, but… the original idea was all on Hinata and he’d made it seem way too appealing to back out.

And now there was Tobio, standing in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom, taking in his appearance. He’d lost his fucking mind. This was ridiculous and the idea was stupid and he was as big a dumbass as Hinata was to follow along.

Keys rattled in the door and Tobio’s heart lurched in a panic, doubling its speed as his eyes went wide. Shit. Osamu was early and Tobio couldn’t be caught wearing this. He’d never live it down.

In a rush, he snatched up a pair of sweats and shoved his legs in them before pulling whatever random tee he grabbed over his head, stashing the other bags in the back of the closet behind his gym duffel and hoping that if he didn’t see any of it, then it wouldn’t exist. Evidence cleared away, Tobio then hurried out the main room of the apartment, heart thundering still as he bypassed the Christmas tree and the decorations they’d put up weeks before. The bells on the wreath holder jingled as the door opened and Osamu stepped inside, letting out a cold noise.

A smile formed on the Alpha’s face and Tobio automatically felt himself relax at the sight of it, at the scent of Osamu filling their den once more. Black tea and spices wafted about as he unwound his scarf and unbuttoned his winter coat, hanging both up. His boots were covered in snow he hadn’t been able to kick off and Tobio slowly approached as Osamu unzipped them.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Osamu greeted and Tobio felt his heart fluttering over the endearment, despite having been together for years, Mated for nearly six months. He kicked his boots off and raised back up before giving the Omega a confused frown. “What’s wrong?”

Oh shit, was he busted? And Tobio had tried so hard to hide everything, including putting a smile on his face. “Nothing. Why?”

“Ya’ve got yer constipated smile on,” Osamu commented and Tobio let the expression drop. “And yer smell is off. What’s goin’ on?”

Fuck. He needed to think up a lie, fast.

“Nothing. Really.” He tried for a reassuring smile but Osamu’s face said he clearly wasn’t buying it. “I didn’t expect you home so soon and I was rushing to hide my Christmas shopping.”

Osamu slowly nodded once, seeming to buy it. “Well then,” he began as he stepped closer, putting his hands on Tobio’s hips like they belonged there, and with the way his fingers fit perfectly, maybe they did. He stepped closer, pulled them both together, his scent warm and inviting as it grew stronger in their small foyer. “Guess I better make sure I’m on the nice list, huh?”

With a smirk, he leaned in and kissed Tobio, his lips cold from the winter air he’d just trekked through. Yet they still managed to make the Omega melt like the snow in spring, his knees going weak as he slumped against a broad chest, his arms sliding up to drape over wide shoulders. The taste of him tingled on Tobio’s tongue, his scent growing stronger and making the Omega’s head buzz, his body reacting on automatic as his hole pulsed and his passage began to get wet and his cock twitched in interest…

Reminding him that he wasn’t _just_ in sweats.

He pulled away, put his hands on Osamu’s chest to create some distance, panting as he tried to regain the breath his Mate had just stolen. “I, uh. I gotta get dinner started.”

“Dinner can wait,” Osamu argued, in a move that honestly stunned Tobio, and he hauled the Omega back in, nosing at his scent gland and the bite shaped scar over it. “I’m hungry fer somethin’ else.”

And fuck if that rumbling accent wasn’t Tobio’s total weakness, his knees failing again as he sagged against Osamu. That black tea scent grew stronger, now with the added spice of arousal, and as Osamu ground his hips against him, he felt his Alpha’s cock pulsing against him as it started to get hard.

Suddenly he forgot why he was fighting against this, why this was a problem, feeling himself get wetter at the knowledge that he had this effect on Osamu, that he was the one to arouse such a stoic Alpha who typically had held others away with disinterest. And when Osamu lifted his head for another kiss, Tobio gave in, parting his lips to let his Alpha slip inside.

Hands gripped his hips hard, near bruising, as though Tobio would try to escape once again, and when it was clear he wasn’t going anywhere, Osamu let them slide up under his shirt…

Pausing…

Tobio froze at yet another reminder, his heart stopping and his lungs shutting down. He could practically feel the frown Osamu was sure to be wearing before the Alpha pulled back and allowed him to see it. His thumbs rubbed at his sides, feeling…

“Toh?” he questioned, voice thicker than usual. “Is that--am I feeling. _Lace_?”

Oh god, kill him now.

His face burned like he’d shoved it into the oven and he had a good feeling that it was as red as the skirt under their tree. His eyes dropped, unable to look his Alpha in the eye, feeling humiliation churn in his gut.

He should’ve just changed. He should’ve just been late to greet Osamu, taken this stupid shit off, _then_ put on his comfy sweats. But no, in a panic, he’d rushed and now he was busted.

He could only imagine the harsh judgment sure to be sent his way.

“Tobio?” Osamu urged again, his thumbs still rubbing over the lace and making the Omega shiver. Fuck, the sensations seemed to be amplified by the sheer fabric, sparking nerves that went straight to his cock and his ass, making him wetter despite how badly he wanted to lock himself in the bathroom and never come out.

“Baby? Talk to me.” There was a nervous edge to Osamu’s voice now and Tobio swallowed hard against it. “What’s going on?”

“It was dumbass Hinata’s fault!” he snapped, head jerking to find his Alpha going wide eyed at the sudden outburst. “He fucking talked me into it.”

Osamu blinked, his scent warm, spicy, curious and aroused all at once. “Talkedja into what?”

Tobio grit his jaw, ground his teeth, his brow furrowed into a hard line. Well, if he was gonna die of embarrassment, might as well make it worth it, right? So he stepped back and lifted up his tee, revealing his torso and what was covering it.

A growl. That was the only way to describe the sound Osamu made, low and throaty. Tobio forced himself to turn back to the Alpha, finding his eyes flashing red, his jaw hanging slack, his chest heaving as he took in what Tobio was showing off.

“Oh _fuck_ , Tobio. Ya killin’ me,” he groaned, hand going to his crotch and squeezing. “Is there more? Tell me there’s more.”

Tobio felt himself getting even wetter, slick leaking from his hole now as it relaxed and tried to stretch itself open, tried to ready itself to take his Alpha in once more. Reluctantly he nodded, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he kept one hand holding his shirt up and the other moving to the waistband of his sweat, pushing them down at the hip to reveal the string of his panties and the neat little bow they were tied into.

Osamu groaned, louder and deeper than Tobio had ever heard it. His cock strained within the confines of its lace surroundings, hard and upright now, the fabric designed to stay wrapped around it. He felt his slick pour even more, now staining the back of his sweats. And most of all, he felt the Omega in him react to the Alpha, growing hot and practically melting, head falling to the side to reveal the bite mark on his scent gland.

Not a word was spoken before Osamu was grabbing hold of him and practically throwing Tobio over his shoulder, despite their similar heights and weights. He stalked his way into the bedroom, the only illumination emanating from the fairy lights they’d draped around the headboard and mirror and the lighted garland draped over their bureau and window.

Osamu placed Tobio back on his feet once he’d kicked the door shut and made his way over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress with his fingers playing on the waistband of Tobio’s sweats. “Take ‘em off,” he ordered, voice rough, spiced black tea scent thick as it swirled in the air of the bedroom.

Maybe that was why the door had been shut, to keep their scents inside, to let them grow and swirl and coat them both, to make it so that every inhale was pheromones and their natural aromas.

Tobio swallowed hard, his breathing growing shaky, hands trembling as he reached down to replace Osamu’s hands with his own. He honestly didn’t want to, still wanted to hide out in the bathroom, but the dark look in Osamu’s hooded eyes had him glued in place. So he shoved them down unceremoniously, kicking them away, grateful that his shirt was long enough to keep him covered still.

Osamu’s tongue darted out, licking his chops like a predator before his meal, and he reached out to flick the hem of Tobio’s tee. “This, too.”

A shaky exhale then Tobio was whipping it off, too, lace moving across his torso, across hardened nipples and causing pleasure to spark over him at the scratch.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ,” Osamu groaned, hand grabbing himself once more and Tobio let his eyes drop to take in the hard length trying to push its way through denim. “Fuck, yer killin’ me. Yer really fuckin’ killin’ me. Ah shit I owe Shoyo fuckin’ _huge_ for this.”

Tobio frowned, crossing his arms over his torso self-consciously. Despite the obvious pleased reception to his outfit, he was still uncomfortable, still feeling… _wrong_ in it, still longing to change out of it as fast as possible.

“Well, you saw it, so--” he trailed off and stepped to the side, only for his wrists to be grabbed.

“Oh no ya don’t, lil Omega,” Osamu purred and Tobio shivered at both the sound of his voice and the endearment. They both knew there was nothing little about Tobio, that he was tall for an Omega and stood out because of it. It had been something he’d lamented, only to realize it helped him in volleyball and was something to be proud of. He still sometimes longed to be one of those little dainty Omegas who were doted on by their bigger Alphas, a lot like how Hinata was treated by Atsumu, but then he’d met Osamu and the Alpha had changed his mind, made him love his size, even if Tobio still didn’t agree with the “lil Omega” nickname.

The Omega part of him obviously loved it though, loved how it called to his nature, and he felt his hole grow even looser at the sound of it.

“I ain’t lettin’ ya go anywhere, not until I’ve had my fill. And considerin’ how goddamn delicious ya look in this, I ain’t gonna be full anytime soon.”

His cheeks grew hot once again and he was sure he looked like a ruddy mess because of it. Just one more unappealing factor in his current appearance.

“It doesn’t suit me,” Tobio argued, pouting. “I’m too tall and too broad for this.”

Osamu snorted, an ugly thing, as a sneer formed on his face. “Bullshit,” he argued, rising up to his feet. “And I’m gonna show ya that ain’t true.” Holding onto Tobio’s wrists, he led them over to the full length mirror, moving Tobio so he was in front. A hand to his chin forced the Omega to look at his reflection, Osamu’s chin hooked on his shoulder, hooded eyes raking over him.

“Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous and ya have no fuckin’ clue,” he rumbled, pressing his hard length against Tobio’s backside, between his cheeks where the tiny scrap of fabric there pushed against his hole, soaking further. “I wantcha to look at yerself. And I mean _really_ look.”

Tobio sighed but did as he was told, eyes moving over his body. Broad shoulders, wide chest, muscular arms. As predicted his cheeks were ruddy in patches, spreading down to his neck and his chest, disappearing beneath the white lace he wore.

The Omegas who’d helped him pick it out said it was a “sweetheart neckline”, dipping in between his pecs and giving him an illusion of cleavage as the lacy cups pushed his muscles up and together. The lace covered his torso, cut to round over his hips and give him the illusion of an hourglass figure. The panties were so low cut he’d been forced to shave himself bare, the ribbons at the sides cutting over his hips and down between his cheeks in a thong style that had him feeling as though he had a wedgie. And on his legs--also freshly shaven--were white nylon thigh highs, completing the look.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Osamu murmured against the delicate shell of his ear, making him shiver. “I’m dyin’ to be inside-a ya while ya wear this.”

Suddenly keeping it on didn’t seem so bad, if it meant hearing Osamu’s raspy voice like that.

“Okay,” he managed to get out, swallowing hard, inner walls squeezing as though ready to take him in immediately.

He caught Osamu’s smirk in the mirror, watching as his head dipped down to nose at his scent gland, and he tilted his head to give him easier access. “Just one problem though,” he rumbled. “Ain’t too sure if I wanna fuck ya from the front or the back.” His hands moved from Tobio’s hips to his torso, sliding down to frame his crotch. So close to where Tobio wanted him, but yet so far, and the tease had him feeling even more wound up than before.

“Whatever you want,” he breathed out shakily, feeling Osamu’s smirk grow.

“Good answer,” he replied, pleased, hips rolling forward to press between Tobio’s wet cheeks once more. “I’m thinkin’ maybe I wanna fuck ya right here, get a good view of all of ya, maybe even make ya watch yerself get split open and see how gorgeous ya are when yer wrapped around my knot.”

The words had Tobio shuddering all over, a moan falling from his lips as his head tilted back. He never really was able to get a good view of himself taking his Alpha inside, only really getting a glimpse when Osamu rolled him into a ball and drove down into him.

He had a feeling it would be nothing compared to what Osamu was planning at that moment though.

A devious chuckle left Osamu at that, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh of Tobio’s scent gland. “Ya like that idea? Wanna watch yer Alpha fill ya up?”

“Yesss,” Tobio hissed out, his hips rocking back to grind against the hard length still trying to bury itself between his cheeks. Fuck he felt empy and desperate in a way he never really felt outside of Heats or the night they got Mated, when hormones were high and the new bond triggered an overwhelming need for the Omega to take his Alpha’s knot as often as possible.

Just like in that moment.

“Why don’tcha get yerself ready for me, work yerself open while I get undressed?”

Tobio nodded excitedly, reaching towards his hips to hook his thumbs under the edge of his panties--

Only for Osamu to cover his hands.

“Oh no, lil Omega. This all stays _on_.”

Fuck.

But that godforsaken drawl with the rasp of arousal, the way his scent filled the air, Tobio was feeling far too weak to wanna argue.

So instead, he reached back, holding the thin strip of lace to the side as he also held his cheek to open himself up, while the other hand immediately dove in to stretch himself. The first finger sank in like it was nothing so he added a second without hesitation, even that feeling easy. Slick soaked his hand already, dripping down his thighs, and he cried out as he scissored his fingers, as he stretched himself, as his legs grew weak.

In the mirror he caught glimpses of Osamu moving behind him: shedding his longsleeve and his undershirt, his pants and his boxers, his socks yanked off and tossed aside. Then he moved away, coming back with their armchair from the corner, positioning it right behind Tobio before he sat down.

“Shit. This might be my new favorite view.”

Tobio whimpered, struggling to remain upright, his hand shaky on his hold on his cheek. “Samu,” he whined, knees shaky and body dipping. “Help?”

“Anythin’ ya need, gorgeous,” Osamu drawled, his hands going to Tobio’s hips to help hold him up.

Shit, those broad warm hands of his, making Tobio actually feel small and delicate. They traveled around his frame, teasing as much as they helped hold him up. As Tobio managed to get a third finger inside, Osamu glided his hands over nylon covered thighs, stimulating nerves that were rarely touched due to the hair ordinarily there. His hands made their way up Tobio’s sides, over the lace of his corset like top, making his skin tingle in their way.

Tobio peered over his shoulder, finding Osamu absolutely enraptured by the sight of him, his eyes flashing crimson before they lifted up to meet his.

“Want you,” Tobio breathed out.

“Think ya can take me yet?”

Ordinarily Osamu would stretch him out to four fingers, but he was a teasing bastard who liked to make foreplay the main event and drag it out until Tobio was a shaky, begging mess. But the Omega honestly felt as though he was already there, too impatient to keep it going any longer. So he nodded his head, releasing his cheek to grab hold of the back of the armchair over Osamu’s shoulder.

“Please.”

Osamu’s adams apple dipped as he swallowed, lips parted to pant and he nodded, turning his head to press a kiss on the inside of Tobio’s wrist. “Sit on my lap, facing the mirror, alright, beautiful?”

Tobio turned back to do as he was told, gripping the padded arms of the armchair to steady himself. Osamu’s hands made their way under his thighs, to the back of his knees, spreading him open before he hooked them where Tobio’s hands had just been seconds before.

“Look at this place,” Osamu rumbled in his ear, hands moving back down to spread Tobio’s cheeks, moving the strip of his thong out the way.

His eyes dipped to where Osamu’s fingers were teasing at his rim, pulling away with a string of his slick still connecting the tip to his winking hole. God, it was almost obscene how open he looked, the way slick made his crevice and thighs glisten against the fairy lights on the mirror.

“Fuck. Next time ya wear this, I’m gonna eat ya out for hours, but I ain’t got the patience for it tonight.”

Tobio shivered at the rough rumble of his Alpha’s voice, at the promise of more to come, and he thought of the bag he’d hidden in the closet full of more lingerie he’d impulsively bought. He’d regretted it only moments before Osamu had come home but now he was glad for it, looked forward to putting on another show for his Alpha and driving him wild once more.

Osamu’s hands returned to the back of his thighs, easily lifting Tobio as though he was made of feathers rather than finely crafted muscles. “Line me up, baby,” he grunted and Tobio reached back, watching in the mirror as he moved the tip of Osamu’s hard cock to his entrance. The head glistened as it poked out from the foreskin, leaking almost as badly as Tobio was in that moment, glowing beautifully in the light. He squeezed his hole around the tip in a teasing kiss before opening himself up, watching as the head breached him.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” he cried out, eyes fixated by the sight, only just catching Osamu watching over his shoulder.

“Fuckin’ amazin’ ain’t it? I’ll never get tired of watchin’ my cock push into ya the first time, watchin’ yer hole swallow me up like it’s made to.”

And right on cue, Osamu slowly lowered Tobio down, filled him up, forced his rim to stretch around and accommodate him. Whimpering huffs left Tobio with each centimeter that entered, his insides rearranging once more to fit this piece of his Mate that was made to fill that emptiness he was feeling inside. A prolonged groan escaped Osamu when he bottomed out, holding Tobio in place, keeping his legs split open. Their eyes met in the mirror and Osamu smirked before nipping at the round of Tobio’s shoulder, gesturing for him to look down.

“See how well ya take me? My beautiful Omega.”

Tobio’s eyes dropped to where Osamu’s fingers were now tracing his stretched rim, making him shiver as the sensitive nerves were toyed with. His teeth sank into his bottom lip again before he forced himself to release it, watching the pucker try to constrict against as he squeezed his walls around the length he held inside.

“Ah shit,” Osamu hissed in pleasure, eyes fluttering. “Love when ya do that. S’like yer tryna suck me in and keep me there, tryna milk me for my come and fill yerself up even more.”

Tobio nodded as the words caused goosebumps to form over his heated skin. He’d never really thought about it, but damn if that wasn’t what he was really trying to do, trying desperately to hold his Alpha inside, make them both come.

“I’m thinkin’ next time we fuck like this, I’ll letcha do just that. I’ll holdja open just like this, force ya to work yer muscles, those slick hot walls of yers, make us both come like that and nothin’ else.”

It sounded entirely unfair and Tobio let out a whine to voice just that, trying to rock his hips to show he needed friction, that he’d need it in that hypothetical future instance and right then in that very moment.

Osamu chuckled darkly, dragging his teeth along Tobio’s scent gland. “Don’t worry, lil Omega. I’m gonna letcha come. Ya know how much I love to tease ya though.”

“Asshole,” Tobio muttered, making him laugh again.

“Ya are whatcha eat,” he quipped, teasing at Tobio’s rim again, pushing his finger against it as though trying to press inside.

Tobio whined, high pitched, squeezing his entrance shut tight to keep it out before relaxing and bearing down as his Omega instincts kicked in, demanding to be filled by anything his Alpha was willing to give him.

“Shh, baby. Not this time.” With that, Osamu lifted him up and Tobio was able to watch his rim move, stretch, be pulled along the length as he tried to hold his cock inside.

Holy hell, no wonder Osamu was always so fascinated by this sight. It was obscene, filthy, but oh so fucking good, to see how desperately his body held on to his Alpha, the way Osamu’s cock glistened in the light from the slick covering it. He could see as well as feel the tug under the mushroom head at his rim, see his entrance quiver as it tried to tighten and hold him inside. And when he raised his eyes, he could see the hazy look in Osamu’s, the flush on his face, the way his mouth hung open as he breathed heavily. Combined with the heady scent of an aroused Alpha and Tobio felt as though his mind was swimming, too much to process.

“‘M not gonna last,” he slurred, feeling drunk on it all, watching as one side of Osamu’s lips curled up in a smirk.

“That’s okay, baby,” he reassured, lowering Tobio back onto his cock and making him keen as he was filled back up. “You can come more than once. Be a shame to ruin such pretty panties but I’m sure we can figure out how to wash them and use them again.”

Tobio nodded, fuzzy mind struggling to remember if the Omegas from the lingerie store mentioned anything about cleaning them. He was pretty sure one did, which had launched Shoyo into excitedly rambling about how mad he'd gotten at Atsumu for ripping his new lingerie so he never got to see if those tips worked…

Then his mind completely blanked as Osamu ground his cock against his prostate, causing his body to jolt as the pleasure burst all over.

“ _Oh fuck, please, again, more,_ ” he keened in a rush, head falling back against a broad shoulder.

Osamu huffed out a laugh, raising Tobio back up. “Demandin’ today, ain’t we?” He slammed Tobio back down, making him cry out even louder.

“Yes! Yes, please, ‘Sam, please.”

Osamu rumbled in his chest, lifting Tobio up once more. But rather than bring him back down, he slammed his hips up. And with Tobio angled the way he was, arms braced behind himself to hold himself up, it drove his cock right against his prostate, practically making him scream.

“ _Oh fuck! Right there!_ ”

“Ah, shit, Toh, yer so fuckin’ wet.”

And he was. He was fucking _soaked_ and he watched in the mirror, watched as thick thighs flexed to lift hips up, watched that amazing fat cock slam into it, watched as slick spurted each time he was filled, then dripped out when Osamu lowered his hips once more. Fuck, had he ever been this wet outside of Heat? He honestly couldn’t remember.

Hell, he could barely remember his name. He felt like nothing more than just a wet cock sleeve for his Alpha to fuck into, felt like nothing more than just a bundle of nerves in a vaguely human shape, sparking and tingling.

In the mirror, he could see his chest rapidly rising and falling where they were cupped, see his abdominal muscles contracting under white lace, see his thighs shaking through the nylons. But most of all, he could see Osamu watching him, watching where he was fucking into him, watching his face as it contorted with pleasure.

Everything drew up tight inside of the Omega, body practically aching for it. His cock was throbbing inside of his panties, the lace rubbing against it, the slight friction bringing more pleasure to everything.

“Touch me,” he whimpered, nuzzling as best he could into his Alpha’s neck, against his scent gland. “Please touch me.”

“No.”

Damn him. He whined, high and throating, needy and desperate. But his Alpha wouldn’t give him what he needed, just kept driving into him.

“Ya can come like this. We both know ya can. Be a good lil Omega for me, lemme see this panties soaked with everythin’.”

More whining as his hips tried to rock where he was still held in the air, but it was no use, did no good except serve to frustrate even more. But his Alpha, his beautiful wonderful incredible giving Alpha kept driving into him, his hips slamming even harder, pushing him even closer. And the Omega in him wanted to be good, wanted to obey, squeezing around the thick cock shoving its way inside and…

His entire body contracted as he came, slick practically pouring out from around his Alpha’s cock, watery come leaving his cock and spraying through the lace, onto the lace, staining them.

“Alpha,” he keened, whining again.

“I’m right here, baby, I gotcha.” His Alpha assured him, nuzzling into his neck, nipping at his skin and drawing more of those high pitched sounds out of him. He slowly lowered his hips down, still buried inside of the Omega. His hand slipped around to cup the Omega’s cock, rubbing at it, the lace intensifying already intense sensations as he was overstimulated.

The Omega shivered against his Alpha, his hips rocking uncontrollably. He felt everything heating up even more, felt his cock throb and tighten, his head turning to practically nurse at his Alpha’s scent gland for comfort.

“Ya wanna come again?”

He could only nod and whimper, roll his hips in the hopes it was understood.

“Knot,” he mumbled.

“Not? You’re not gonna come again?”

“Noooo,” he whined, frustrated, squeezing his passage. “Wan’ your knot.”

“Oh, I see. My lil Omega wants to watch himself take his Alpha’s knot, huh?”

He lifted his head to the mirror, seeing flushed cheeks and teary eyes flashing gold, the Omega part of him taking over. Over his shoulder, he saw a feral smirk and crimson irises, the Alpha responding in kind.

“Want it,” he purred, reaching down to feel where he was split open. “Right here. Want it.”

“Alright, baby. Ya know I’ll always give it to ya.”

Once more, the Omega was lifted up so his Alpha could drive into him and almost immediately, he felt himself being pushed right to the edge. He cried out as he was filled, head falling back, until his Alpha propped his foot on the arm of the chair, freeing up his hand to cup the Omega’s chin and force him to watch in the mirror.

“No, no, baby. Ya gotta see how beautiful ya look when ya take my knot, the way ya stretch so wide to take it.”

The Omega whimpered yet his eyes dropped down to where they were joined, taking note at how the base of his Alpha’s cock had begun to expand. The Alpha moved his hands back to his thighs, spreading them as far apart as possible as he slowly pushed his way inside. The stretch was minimal, enough to be felt but not too much to hurt or do any damage. And when he pulled back out, the Omega could see his rim be pulled even tighter, pucked practically nonexistent now.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, earning a rumble in approval that vibrated against his back.

“Beautiful.”

He was absolutely mesmerized by it, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. He was hit with a bout of jealousy that his Alpha got to see this every time they’d fucked, could watch the changes in the Omega’s body as it adjusted to the new size with every push in and pull out. He watched as the glands on the base of his Alpha’s cock grew bigger, joining in the middle, and soon his Alpha was now grabbing his cheeks, holding them so wide apart that it made him cry in pain. Yet it gave him the perfect view when the knot was pushed inside and when the Alpha tried to pull out, the rim unable to give way anymore and simply being pulled away from the Omega’s body.

Sparks rushed all over, tiny bolts of electricity that tingled in his hole, his passage, his cock, making his eyes go wide and the air leave him in a rush.

“Oh fuck, please do that again.”

“This?” He pulled his hips down to tug at the Omega’s rim, creating more of that pain-pleasure that made him shake all over.

“Yes, yes, yes, more.”

The Alpha did as desired, tugging and pulling, until the Omega was screaming out in ecstasy once more, his entire body spasming as his cock let out another weak pulse of come.

“Fuck, yer so fuckin’ beautiful when ya come.”

The Omega raised his eyes to take in the bright crimson ones of his Alpha, the sharp teeth dragging over his neck. He tilted his head and his Alpha sank his fangs in, holding him in place as he rutted his hips as best he could, grinding against his overly sensitive prostate. It was too much, too much, too much, forcing another orgasm out of him as he felt the first hot jet spray inside of him, his Alpha’s knot bigger than ever as it swelled even further, and he watched as his vision whited out from it all.

Tobio came back to himself, panting and still shaking, still in Osamu’s lap as the Alpha sat flush on the chair, lips moving and kissing on whatever of Tobio’s skin he could reach. His legs were no longer spread into splits but casually laying in front of himself and he still held his Alpha’s knot inside of him, still felt him sporadically twitch against sensitive walls. His lingerie remained on, sweat soaked and come stained now, Osamu’s hand softly rubbing over the lace covering his torso, intense despite how gentle he was moving, and Tobio wondered if he was feeling the fabric or the way he was filling his Omega.

Lips still moved even as Osamu met his eyes in the mirror, no longer Alpha red but the wonderful gunmetal gray Tobio adored.

“Welcome back.”

Tobio hummed in satisfaction as he turned to nuzzle into his scent gland, inhaling spicy black tea that was unique to his wonderful Alpha, tasting the satisfaction of a job well done. “How long was I gone?”

“A while,” Osamu admitted. “Ya were floating pretty bad. Every time I started to go soft, ya’d squeeze and massage me to keep me hard.”

Tobio flushed as he lifted his head away and Osamu gently cupped his chin to turn his head and meet his eye.

“You were amazin’,” he murmured, nuzzling their noses together. “Might be some of the best sex we’ve ever had, and we’ve had some pretty fantastic times.”

His flush only deepened, his eyes dropping as he was unable to maintain eye contact. Yet…

“Yeah,” he breathed, lips curling into a smile. “Gotta say I agree.”

Osamu kissed him sweetly, gently. “I love ya. And I’m really hopin’ we didn’t ruin yer panties because I really would love to see ya wear ‘em again.”

Tobio felt his heart race in both excitement and nerves, gnawing his lip as he forced his eyes to raise. “I, uh. I might have bought some other sets.”

Osamu groaned, his cock throbbing and knot seeming to fill up again inside of Tobio, and the Omega smirked in pleasure.

“Merry early Christmas to me,” Osamu commented, grinning right back in a way that said he was already planning on when those other sets would be brought out and put to use.

And as Tobio closed the distance, catching the twinkle in his Alpha’s eyes that had nothing to do with the Christmas lights around them, he couldn’t help but think that it was really a gift for both of them.


End file.
